


could you spare me a dance?

by cumzone



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Mourning, Moving On, orgasm from moonwalking, very ironic, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumzone/pseuds/cumzone
Summary: sequel to "the touch of your hee hee"
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	could you spare me a dance?

It was another rainy day. Michael smiled fondly. he remembered the day he saved Jazzy from a panic attack on a day similar to this. along with that memory came many unwated ones. one being watching the way the life drained from her eyes, it was as if he watched her soul completely slip away, leaving nothing but the empty shell of a body. the empty shell of his lovers body. he felt tears pooling in his eyes, threatening to brim ober. he blinked, trying to get them to go away but the spilled out of his eye. he clenched his jaw and frowned, sniffling loudly. "jazzy...jazzy baby please.." he whispered as if sje could hear him, she couldnt though of course. "jazzy,,please come back..please.." he dropped to his knees.

"i just want to moonwalk with you again.. please.. just once more.."

it was silent. the only thing he could hear was his sniffles and..hold on.. he could hear a loud sound, he couldnt quite explain it though. the coldness turned to warmth and the darkness faded. his eyes widened as his tears dripped down his face. he shakily looked up and his eyes widened at what he saw. jazzy. it was jazzy. well, her ghost anyway. she smiled warmly but michael was too shocked to smile back. "of course michael, of course we can moonwalk..please.." she whispered, trying to caress his face however her fingers just went through him. she looked down, her eyebrows creased and tears forming in her eyes. they spilled over and michael tried to wipe them away but of course..he couldnt. she was a ghost after all. quite sad, isnt it? 

it was silent again, before michael spoke. "well..can we..i mean.. may we moonwalk.?" he whimpered. he was unsure if she heard but she replied and that solidified the fact she did. "of..yes.. of course..!" she smiled sweetly, tears still in her eyes. 

she pretended to have a top hat on and resumed the position she was in.. th exact one she was in before she died. she repeated the same movements. she slightly tipped her top hat, looked down and awaited the music. although, this time there was no music.. just the sound of wind. i guess that could be their music. she mumbled 3 2 1 and they began.

they were in sync once again. it was as if history was repeating. they moonwalked in time with the wind, gliding elegantly together. to an outsiders perspective they seemed strange, but to them they were both the happiest and saddest they could be. happy because thwy could do this once more, and sad because this was their last dance...their final dance.

michaels breath went laboured, an he clenched his fist and squeezed his eyes shut. he blushed crimson and moaned loudly which cause some onlookers to run away. he felt the sticky liquid cover his underwear and he knew itd cause a stain. he cried. why was this happening again.. why..?

they stopped. both out of breath but for different reasons. michael was getting over his orgasm and jazzy was out of breath from dancing. his seed had stained the grass. then suddenly, jazzy turned to him and once again, noticed his seed splattered on the ground and blushed. his eyes widened as she came running over grinning. "jazzy no!!" he yelled a little too late. she had slipped yet again, he tried to catch her but she slipped through his fingers. oh yeah.. she was a ghost..jazzy was dead. she had died once again. michael had let her die for a second time.

michael stood and stared as jazzy slowly faded from existence. his mouth was agape and his eyes widened. tears poured from his eyes. he wanted to scream, he wanted to yell and curse the world for doing this to him.. for doing this to them..but he couldnt. the words wouldnt come out. all he could manage was a faint whisper of 'jazzy.' he stood their for a while, not able to process anything.

maybe this was his fate, was he cursed? why.. why.!? WHY!? "why are you doing this to me..!?" he yelled to god, but god didnt reply. his only answer was the echoing of his words and the wind, and the world once again resumed. it was as if nothing had happened. everyones days went as normal, kids were at school, parents at work.. but michael..he had watched his lover die for a second time. it just goes to show how vastly different we are. all in the same place but all oh so different. some cursed, some blessed. some happy, some sad. 

michael cradled the ground pretending it was jazzy. it was the closest he could get. the closest he would ever get. night fell and he stayed there near her grave. his nut had crusted over the grass and the world was still. michael closed his eyes and dreamed of jazzy, jazzy watched over from heaven. she smiled sligtly before turning away. she briefly looked over her shoulder and smiled sadly. "goodnight sweet prince.."

michael swore he heard her say goodmight but perhaps he was hallucinating. yeah. he probably was, it was probably just the wind. however, for tonight he'd let his tired mind believe it was her and he slowly drifted from consciousness.


End file.
